The present invention relates to a planter edging landscaping system. The present invention provides a system which permits creating an edging structure for use along wall structures as well as a planter structure for landscaping purposes. Furthermore, the landscaping system includes embodiments which may be adapted for varying terrain and may facilitate the running of wiring, plumbing or the like in an outdoor environment.
In the prior art, systems for use in garden edging and landscaping are known. The following United States patents are known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,079 to Trageser discloses a garden edging system which includes an edging lip engaging a boundary member which is designed to be inserted in the ground. The teachings of this patent are different from that of the present invention in that Trageser does not teach or fairly suggest the combination of a boundary member and edging lip wherein the boundary member includes means to position the boundary member in the ground as well as means to attach the boundary member to an adjacent wall structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,883 to Hilliard et al. discloses a device which is designed to facilitate mowing of grass around a wall structure such as a fence. The teachings of Hilliard et al. are completely different from the present invention in that Hilliard et al. do not suggest an edging system which includes wall structure to permit creation of a planter or landscaping box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,379 to West discloses another example of a landscaping edging member which creates a border along a wall structure to facilitate grass cutting. The teachings of West are different from that of the present invention in that West does not teach or fairly suggest a boundary or wall member which is designed to create a planter or landscaping enclosure.